lvrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Harrison mayoral campaign, 2013
Kenneth Harrison, a Vice Chair of the San Andreas Democratic Party, announced his candidacy for the mayoralty of Las Venturas in Roca Escalante, Las Venturas, on October 16, 2012. Harrison has declared he would be running under the banner of the SA Democratic Party and has already won their endorsement. The campaign has no running mate, and Harrison himself has stated that the LV City Council would act as his "deputy mayors." The campaign is firstly centered around accountability, as Harrison has stated he will establish an independent agency which oversees government departments, including their own internal branches. This would include a civilian oversight agency for the Las Venturas Police Department, the Las Venturas Fire Department and the mayor's office. Secondly, as mayor, Harrison plans to "increase the individual liberty" of each inhabitant of Las Venturas. In relation to this, Harrison has stated his support for the legalization and regulation of marijuana usage and prostitution in the state. The third and final cornerstone of the campaign is consistency. Harrison has promised that "the government won't radically change every week" and that he will pass a law through the city council which "permanently" establishes the local government hierarchy and structure. Political positions Proposed government structure Harrison has detailed his plans for the restructure and establishment of government agencies and the mayor's office: *'Office of the Mayor' ** Clerk's Office: An elected position, the "de facto" 'vice-mayor,' responsible for overseeing elections, and acting in the absence of the mayor. ** Office for Health and Human Services: Heads the local social services department and coordinates with agencies such as the LV Fire Department. ** Office for Legal Affairs: Coordinates with justice and law-related agencies, including the police, district attorney and local judiciary. ** Office for Operational Affairs: Heads the disaster management department, sanitary department and other administrative government agencies. *'City Council ("deputy mayor"):' Four at-large elected councilors, representing the interests of the citizenry and acting as a balance of power with the mayor. *'District Attorney's Office:' An elected position. The District Attorney is responsible for representing the city of Las Venturas in any court or legal setting and acting as the chief law enforcer of the city. Appoints assistant district attorneys. *'Public Defender's Office:' An elected position. The Public Defender is responsible for providing legal counsel for criminal defendants who can't afford private attorneys. Appoints assistant public defenders. For employment, Harrison has stated that he would establish public corporations which "serve the interest of the people" as well as creates significant employment: *'Department of Youth and Community Development' *'Department of Investigation:' Falls under the "accountability" cornerstone of the campaign. The DOI, led by the elected Inspector General, is the watchdog for the government of Las Venturas. The DOI is also charged with studying agency procedures to identify corruption hazards and recommending improvements in order to reduce the city’s vulnerability to fraud, waste and corruption. Although part of the city government on text, Harrison has stated he would pass a law through the city council which would make the DOI completely independent from any government agency in practice. It needs to remain part of the government on text so the District Attorney can represent the Department when cases of corruption, fraud or waste are uncovered. Notable quotes See also category:Politics